The present invention relates to a power saving device for an electronic musical instrument.
Recently, various electronic musical instruments such as electronic organs and electronic pianos have been developed. With remarkable progress in electronics, digital technology and the semiconductor field, small-sized, portable, battery-driven electronic musical instruments have become practical. The conventional electronic musical instrument, when the power source is turned on, has continuous power source supply to respective circuit portions comprised of LSI, for example, contained in the electronic musical instrument devices until the power source is turned off. In such a circuit arrangement, when a player fails to turn off the power source switch or when a performance of a musical piece is interrupted, the power is wastefully consumed. Particularly in case of the battery-driven electronic musical instrument it damages the battery to shorten its life, thus requiring more frequent replacement of the battery.
Accordingly an object of the present invention is to provide a power saving device for an electronic musical instrument in which the power source is automatically turned off to save power when no key operation is continued for a given period of time or more.